


Seventeen Nights After the Night Before

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [110]
Category: The Night Before (1988)
Genre: Abduction, BBW, Cameras, Couch Sex, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Falling In Love, Forced Sex Work, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overweight, Pining, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Revenge, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex Under Duress, Sex Work, Sexual Coercion, Undressing, Video Cameras, Virginity, Weight Issues, body kissing, rusty trombone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Seeking revenge on Winston Connelly for having taken his money and humiliated him in front of his followers, the diminutive pimp Tito apprehends the handsome Connelly one night while he is driving me, his fat and shy neighbour, back home from the library.Seeing an opportunity for revenge having wonderfully presented itself, Tito abducts Winston and I bringing us to a seedy warehouse where he intends to film a BBW porno starring both his captives in order to humiliate and profit from his hated enemy.Only Tito soon discovers that the most well thought out plans of rats and men so often go astray as the camera begins to roll and Winston finds himself enjoying having sex with his chubby, surprised and equally turned on co-star!
Relationships: Winston Connelly/Me, Winston Connelly/Tara Mitchell
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. No Audition Neccessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston and I are taken against our will by a pimp named Tito to star in our own movie...
> 
> A porn movie that is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing "The Dreaming Reality of What was Left (Inside and Beside Her)" I needed some good dirty fun. I turned to this, my original "The Night Before" entry plot to fulfill it.
> 
> I hope to finish this and then "Tynwald" before its year anniversary on Wednesday. Here's hoping! :D <3

Winston Connelly and Tara Mitchell really seemed like the _perfect_ couple. They were both these gorgeous creatures that you'd see around town, suited well to each other with their brown hair, mahogany eyes, tanned skin and perfect bodies. They looked like a darker version of Barbie and Ken, made by God and set about to remind us of what Adam and Eve probably looked like before Adam's back was bent as he had to get to work farming and Eve had to become fat from giving birth to sons, one of whom would kill the other and then marry his own sister to help further create this mess we call mankind.

I was fat without ever having had a baby.

I infact had never even _had_ sex.

I had spent most of my life pining over and waiting for Winston Connelly, my neighbour, to be my first and last in that department. But when he started dating the popular and beautiful Mitchell and had gone from nerd to well liked and well adapted Mr. _Cool_ in the process my dreams had all about been crushed and destroyed.

Why, when Winston had a girl whom had it all (confidence, money, looks and a single digit dress size), would he ever choose a shy, little fatty like me, I asked myself?

At least, I did until seventeen days after the night before.

* * *

"Hey, Erin, need a ride somewhere?"

The object of my affection had brought his new car to a halt right where I was standing on the sidewalk. He was dressed in a blue shirt, the type that bore a little picture of a crocodile over the left breast pocket. Despite the change in attire, however, he was still the friendly boy I had known since we were both in grade school and this was shown by his conscientiousness in offering me a ride after finding me walking to the library.

I looked down the street, thinking about how long the walk was there and how it would probably be very late by the time I made it home. My shyness at being in the presence of my crush was the only thing that made me hesitate; the prospect of small talk terrified me. What do you say to a boy you are crazy about? I'd never found an answer I was comfortable enough with so I mainly fumbled over innocuous subjects like the weather, movies, tv or school.

Still, I didn't want to worry my mom or sister by being out for too long after dark so I merely said, "Thanks," and climbed into the passenger seat.

"No problem," Winston said smiling and pulling back onto the street with the same smoothness he had adopted as of late. "So you going to the library to return, check out or both?"

"Both, I guess," I said placing the book I was going to exchange for another one onto my knee.

Winston glanced at it briefly, read the title, saw that it was something he wouldn't necessarily be interested in and looked out at the street. "I don't see you around too often these days."

"Since school's over, I don't go out much," I replied. I didn't add that I was also tired of seeing him out with his new girlfriend because it just about broke my heart.

"I miss seeing you," he said, surprising me.

"You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You were always like a little sister to me."

I went from a high to a low in a heartbeat and looked out the window at the city passing us by.

Just about as quickly as my chance of being with Winston Connelly had.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going as smoothly as Winston's new personality and his driving. We arrived at the library and spent about thirty minutes there. My friend picked up his own book, something about astrophysics while I checked out another Victoria Holt novel. It was dark when we finally left, Winston having bumped into an old teacher and falling into a discussion about his plans for college: a discussion which hurt me about as much as seeing him with Tara did.

"All set?" he asked, after the conversation was over and he spotted me standing quietly to the side.

I nodded and we left, walking out into the night where about a thousand stars were scattered in the sky like someone had overturned a gigantic bucket of diamonds.

"Do you still stargaze?" I asked my driver.

"Yeah," he replied with a shrug. "Tara's not all that interested in it but I still do..."

His voice was a little more tense than usual and it was my first indication that maybe Winston Connelly and Tara Mitchell weren't the picture perfect couple I had at first believed them to be and that there was a serpent in their Eden.

I was about to ask him about it, hoping it would make him feel better, when the car suddenly jolted as we were hit from behind.

"What the hell?" Winston said, turning around to see a large Cadillac behind us. Having hit us already once, it was preparing to do it again. Winston was about to speed ahead but there suddenly appeared another car in front of us preventing the action. Swerving to the sides was eliminated also when two other vehicles appeared blocking us in.

"What's going on?" I asked Winston in fear.

"I have no idea," he answered. "Looks like they're trying to herd us somewhere..."

He was right. That was exactly what the other cars were trying to do and as they succeeded we were led to a sleazier side of town, one my companion seemed to instantly recognize. "Oh shit," Connelly said under his breath.

"You know this place?"

"I was here on prom night," Winston said gulping. "I'd hoped that would be the last time I'd ever have to see it."

"What exactly happened on prom night anyway?" I asked. "From what I heard you and Tara never showed up."

Winston looked at me and smirked. "Long story, we might be dead before I get through it."

I guess he read from my expression that I was feeling very scared because the teenager soon vowed, "Don't worry, Erin, I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

I nodded once, partly convinced by my crush but a little unpersuaded too.

The four cars forced us to stop outside of a warehouse and I watched as Winston stepped out of the car before telling me to stay in it. Scooting over to behind the wheel, I watched as Winston stood before the car door waiting to see what happened next. Several men all emerged from the vehicles which had hounded us, but they all seemed stiff and more like guards than our whomever our main opponent was. They stepped aside, a wave of underground scuzziness, as the true enemy stepped forward, revealing himself.

All five feet and three inches of himself.

He was latino and dressed up like some pimp straight out of some film, a hat perched atop his head.

"Tito!" I heard Winston exclaim, knowing the other man.

" _You_ ," Tito said. "You stole from me and took my money you scumbag...I'm going to make you finally pay."

One of the giant, muscular He-Man rejects stepped forward, hitting his palm with a baseball bat and I immediately panicked. I forgot my friend's earlier instructions and quickly got out of the car.

"Erin!" Winston admonished as I stood beside him, my wallet in my hand.

"Is that your new girl, hombre?" Tito asked in disbelief. "Found out you like 'em fat or what?"

"No!" Winston spat back a little too quickly. "She's just a friend. Tara and me...we're happy and she's still skinny."

His words stung but they were also a little higher than usual indicating they weren't completely true. I ignored Winston's lack of sensitivity and opened my wallet.

"Here...here's some money," I said, throwing about two hundred dollars on the ground: my graduation present from my family. "Take it."

Tito motioned for one of his goons to take it but then laughed bitterly as he looked me in the eye. "That's not enough, sister. You're friend here took far more from me than just money or a ho: he humiliated me in the process. You know how long it took to build _up_ my reputation with this height?"

"Too long?" Winston interjected.

"Right...and I intend to make you regret you ever knocked me down again."

"Fine," Winston stated. "But leave Erin out of it."

"Erin..."

Tito turned his attention back to me, _all_ of me. A hand went to his chin and he stroked it, obviously getting an idea that promised not to be too lofty in ideal.

* * *

Winston and I were both forecfully dragged to a warehouse close by. Pushed inside, one of Tito's men holding me painfully hard from behind, I saw what appeared to be extremely cheap looking sets, some costumes and some movie cameras.

"DON'T YOU HURT HER!" I heard Winston shouting out as I complained from the goon's grip tightening on my arm. "YOU FUCKING HURT HER AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

The threat was empty, neither of us in a position to do anything to our abductors. That he was worried about me was some comfort and made me feel better though.

We were brought to the main body of the warehouse. The sets had all been pushed to the sides here and what remained was a black background, a bed with red sheets and nothing else. Winston and I looked at one another in confusion as Tito strolled casually over to stand beside the camera. He was whistling and seemed incredibly smug, his pride far surpassing his diminuitive size.

Winston and I were thrown into the center of blackness by the bed and my friend and neighbour caught me, holding my large body to his.

"What are you planning you scummy munchkin?" Winston demanded.

"Well you, amigo, cost me a lot of money and humiliated me at the same time. I think fair is fair, don't you?"

"Meaning?" Connelly requested further elaboration.

"Meaning I'm gonna get my money back from you one way or another and cost you your respect too," Tito said, clapping his hands and motioning for a thin man to step out from the shadows and step behind the camera. "You gonna make a porno for me...a fat fetish porno with your large friend here."

Winston stepped away and looked back at me in shock, his eyes travelling up and down my overweight body. "With...with her?"

"Yeah," Tito said with mad laughter. "I can sell it to anybody who'd watch that crap and have your own humiliation recorded for all time. How cool is that?"

My lower lip began to quiver as I saw the horror in Winston's brown eyes and tears quickly filled my own gray-green ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I'm excited about warmer weather coming up. Warmer weather means Tara and I can plug our little fridge back in. It's a little, silver thing I nicknamed "Heavy Metal" after the film. It works well but won't stay on during the colder months. Sigh. That means no ice cream, frozen pizza, tv dinners or french fries. But when spring comes...yay! Not only the flowers come back but our usual menu does too.
> 
> I wish I could cook for you. I'm not a chef or anything but I have fun cooking. Last year, I learned how to cook Gumbo. I wouldn't serve you skimpy portions either. You know, I'd like Wilma feeding Fred that big hunk of meat at the start of the Flintstones.
> 
> Which reminds me...don't you think Wilma's dress was a little low on one side? That's bugged me since I was a little girl. Where was her nipple? Wouldn't it be showing? Did you ever wonder that? Do you have a theory? Hmmm... 🤔
> 
> Aren't you glad I'm still writing you these letters so I can ask you these pertinent and thought provoking questions?
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


	2. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston and I are "persuaded" to make Tito's fat girl fetish porno and get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn it, I had to add another chapter! I am still intent on getting Tynwald finished by the 24th! That means this fic will either be completed before or after it, but sometime soon.

Winston read that I was hurt just as he had read my fear and tried to make it better. "No, Erin...it's not like that...it's just that I'm in love with Tara! I can't have sex with you."

I started to cry more, his words not comforting me now at all.

"Who said anythin' about _love_?" Tito interjected. "People fuck each other every night and day in front of this camera and they don't give a shit about each other!"

"Yeah," Winston said, turning away from me to face his adversary. "But _I'd_ know. And Tara might find out! It would be on film after all!"

"She'd need never know anything!" Tito snapped. "Not unless she's into this sort of thing. You two like watching fat girl porn or something?"

"NO!" Winston denied loudly, hurting my feelings even more, a fact he must have realized in light of the speed he turned around to face me apologetically again.

"'Nuff talk!" Tito snapped. "The quicker you two get started the sooner this will be over."

Winston spun around. "No! _No_ , Tito!" he defied the pimp. "You can't just force us to have sex in front of a camera, you know."

"Really?" Tito said, snapping his fingers and causing every goon in the room to pull out a gun and aim that at the only likely two unarmed citizens in the room.

I grabbed Winston's arm, frightened for him.

"There are darker markets than just BBW films, hombre," Tito threatened menacingly. "I get my video any way."

I held Winston Connelly's arm tighter and asked the pimp, "What do we have to do?"

"Erin," Winston hissed lowly.

I looked up into eyes which were glaring down into mine and whispered, "They're going to kill us if we say no, Winston. There's no getting out of this. It's do it or die. I won't tell your girlfriend...Believe me, I won't tell anyone."

He squirmed. "But..."

"Hey! The only _butts_ I want to see are big and fleshy and on camera," Tito called out, earning our attention. However the pimp's face soon fell. "Oh, you are right, amigo. I _can't_ do this."

Winston smiled in relief. "You can't?"

"No," Tito said. "We need more cameras for close ups and money shots!" 

He snapped his fingers and his gang brought in the desired equipment.

Winston looked at me again in terror. "Erin...I _can't_ do this."

"You promised you'd help us get out of this! This is the only way," I replied urgently, fully aware of the men with the guns of various calibers all aimed at us. "Nobody else knows we're here!"

"No," Winston said. "That's not it. I don't know if I'll be able to...it's different for guys. We have to...you know be stimulated and...I'm not sure I _can_ with you."

I knew what he meant and was insulted. Winston Connelly was flat out trying to tell me that he wasn't sure he could get it up to "perform"; that he didn't think I had what it took to arouse him.

Some part of me was guilty because I knew that in a way the lowlife pimping sleazeball was giving me my wish: to make love to Winston. But I was also fully aware that it was against the young man's wishes. Still I was very angry at him all the same, defiant almost. He was almost confessing that Tito's belief that it was the ultimate revenge to humiliate him by making a Big Beautiful Woman porno was true! 

I folded my arms in anger and looked away from my handsome and horrified co-star.

"Where do we start?" I asked our director again, easily seeing all the guns pointed in our direction despite the fact that Winston apparently couldn't see past my size, which disgusted him. "What's the story?"

"You mean a plot?" Tito asked with a laugh. "That's more the seventies chiquita...as I see it, in a few more years porns will all be about the action, forget the stinkin' plot. But if you need one..." He studied us for a few seconds. "I got it. You're the fat chick next door. You grew up lusting after this dork. Then one day he appears in your bedroom, confesses he's got a thing for you too and you both give in to your passion."

I blushed and swallowed. The man had just about described my life and fantasies. It was like he was my fairy godfather or something and going to not only grant my wish but make a film about my secret dreams too. Shame and guilt came flooding back in like spring after winter. Winston mistook the look on my face for embarrassment over the story, however, and stood in front of me protectively.

"Tito just stop this before the cops bust this place okay? This is all a sting," he bluffed. "My girlfriend's dad is a cop...he staged all this to bring you down. But if you want an easy way out, just let us go, alright?"

The words were useless and only caused Tito to shake his head. "Good try but unh unh...you see, your precious Tara's father is kind of in on this."

Winston's eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Mitchell wants me to make a fat girl porno?"

"No, no, no!" Tito said, shaking his head wildly. "He wanted me to beat you up, dude! He found out about you selling his daughter to me on prom night and wasn't too happy 'about it!"

"You sold Tara to a pimp on prom night?" I asked my crush in aghast shock, feeling sorry for my rival.

Winston looked sheepishly at me. "Not exactly...well kind of...I was high at the time."

"You're on drugs?" I asked him next, thinking that you could live next door to a boy for most of your life and still never know him.

"They drugged me, Erin!" Winston said in exasperation. "I didn't know what the hell I was doing! But I do now!" Winston said returning his gaze to Tito. "And I am putting my foot down. I'm not doing this, Tito!"

"Have it your way," Tito said. "Chuck, beat the dork up before we fill him full of holes."

The man from outside, the one with the baseball bat, emerged out of the shadows. The piece of sport's equipment was still in his hands and he was coming for Winston with it. Connelly was still standing in front of me; I tried to get past him but he wouldn't let me and I could only watch in horror as Chuck swiftly hit the side of Winston's leg with the bat. The teenager instantly fell to the floor.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged at the goon, only to have the bat meet my own hip.

I cried out then also which caused Winston to try to move past his pain. He went for Chuck's feet but only received a kick in his stomach. I went to bite the man's tree trunk of a leg but he kicked me onto my back with his foot instead and rammed it down onto my stomach, holding me in place. The baseball bat was about to be brought down on my head when I geard Winston cry out behind us. "STOP IT! I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T HURT HER OKAY! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!"

Chuck backed away, seeing that his boss was satisfied and Winston and I crawled to each other, still hurting. "I thought a piece of over educated subburb trash like you would see the _bigger_ picture," Tito said. "Good thing Chuck here didn't hit your face, man. We don't want it spoiled for the camera. You've got the looks for one of these things; let's hope you have the body. Better get to it before any bruises turn up, hey?" 

I didn't exactly know what to do then. I was holding Winston Connelly's head in my arms and I felt his body shaking. All I could think of was to kiss his forehead in comfort. The act caused him to swiftly look up into my face. I smiled at him trying to let him know it would be all right too, that we would get through this together. My friend, my crush, just continued to look at me strangely and I felt even more self consious under his gaze than the cameras which were preparing to film us.

"Get to your feet, you two," Tito instructed. "Time to get down to business!"

We parted and stood, our bodies still trying to recover from the blows.

"Now, I'll feed you what to say and do," the pimp informed. "I'll just edit it out later. I'll greatly enjoy watching your humiliation, muchacho."

Winston frowned and it finally hit me that I was about to be filmed losing my virginity for the whole world to watch and quickly started to tremble.

"You, you dork, you act like you just came to her door, okay? Stand there like you are a man on a mission: to steal her virginity," Tito said prophetically. "Like you have been waiting for this your whole fuckin' life."

It was hardly believable when Winston faced me and attempted to look determined and horny. The act displeased Tito too, whom was apparently somewhat serious about his craft. "No! That is atrocious! Okay, you, chiquita, go stand by the bed. You, hombre, walk over there to the opposite side of the set. Walk towards her like a complete stud. Like your cock has a homing beacon for her cunt."

"Pardon?" Winston asked in disbelief, his voice squawking.

"Just do it or we use the guns and not the bat! And make it believable," Tito threatened.

I walked towards the bed and saw Winston walking away from me in his tight jeans. His gait was reluctant but his ass was quite cute and I felt kind of hot staring at it. I looked up quickly as Winston spun around so he wouldn't notice the downward trajectory of my gaze. He stood there for a few seconds, ran his hand through his hair and seemed to be mentally arguing with himself.

"Don't take all day, man!" Tito warned impatiently.

Winston met my eyes and I smiled again at him. His gaze momentarily traveled up and down my body until they met my own eyes again and after a few seconds he started walking. It wasn't exactly the walk of a stud as had been requested, but it was close to a boy next door's facsimile of one. I smiled ecouragingly at him and his stride improved until he was standing before me, his back straight, the full length of his body giving off a certain power in his stance which intimidated me, realizing fully its maleness and strength.

I felt my vagina twitching as I looked away only to hear Tito remonstrate, "No! Look at him woman! This is what you've always wanted! The boy of your dreams in your bedroom, standing there real as life, with several hot and hard inches of love and about to give them all to you between your plump thighs!"

I followed the direction, returning my eyes longingly to Winston, whom was staring at me strangely again.

"Say something to him!"

"Hello," I spoke the only word that could make it out of my throat.

"Stupid honkies! No freakin' fire!" Tito spat. "Now you, dude, tell her that you've been watching her, _wanting_ her all this time...that you're there to take her!"

Winston turned around. "There really _isn't_ a plot is there?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Tito snapped.

My co-star looked at me again and took a deep breath. "Erin...I've...I've spent all these years watching you..."

"Mention her size, her curves!"

"Your...your plentious bo-body. Your curves...your...your breasts and your...your ass. They used to...they used to make me hard." He blinked at the last part and I wondered why before he added swiftly. "I'm here to finally take what I have always wanted."

"Good...good," Tito said. "Now you tell him, girly, that you've been watching him too. Tell him you want his dick..."

I looked into Winston's face, remembering Tito's insult about not possessing any fire. Fire was all I had ever felt for Winston Connelly. "I...I want you too...I've watched you for years now...growing tall...filling out your pants...seeing your cock pressing against the front of your jeans when...when you started wearing them. Your ba-balls looking so...so full. I wondered what they would feel like in the palm of my hand, what your dick would feel like resting on my tongue. I'd soak my panties wet with cream and have to hide them from my mother so she'd never find them."

"Not bad!" Tito complimented. "It's like you've been practicing or somethin'!"

I didn't dare tell him I had because Winston was studying me in shocked question, also taken aback by the words that had spilled out of the good girl mouth he assumed he knew.

"Now take your shirt off, hombre," our director requested.

Winston went to comply, aware of all the goons surrounding us, but it wasn't what our director was apparently looking for. "Slowly dork! Like you are peeling it off of your sweaty body."

The leading man squirmed but turned to me again, putting all his focus there instead of our audience. Winston resumed his stud pose and pulled the shirt off from his body, slowly, revealing his chest in something like a wave in slow motion. Suddenly Winston was standing shirtless before me. His body was really beautiful and well suited for the "work" we had been forced into. It was long, not too muscular but definitely strong and my cunt went wild in appreciation again because not only it but the situation and my fear was arousing me unexpectedly.

"Perfect!" Tito praised. "All I could have hoped for. Guys will want to be you, the chicks will want you to fuck them! Excellento! Now show your admiration for it, chicky. Start kissing those pecs."

Both Winston and I looked at one another in fright. Everything beforehand had been done separately. This was to be our first forced contact. I worried about violating him and he understood. "Go ahead, Erin," he whispered.

Breathing deeply, I closed the distance between us, my hands going to his chest as I pressed my face into it first, almost hiding.

"It's okay," Winston reassured and my lips started to kiss his chest in gratitude and need. It was weird feeling another human's skin against my lips. I'd kissed my hand and arm in practice before but this was not me at all but a foreign body, one that I had craved to kiss like this for ages. I brushed my lips against the skin tentatively, getting to know it and its warmth gradually. It was soft yet tough, like the few men I had ever touched before. My mouth grew more confident in their exploration of him, realizing too that if I focused on my adoration of Winston's chest I could forget about the people surrounding us. 

Winston was breathing deeply throughout it but ouright gasped when I licked his nipple and then kissed it before sucking on it too.

"Yeah! Now reach around and squeeze his ass!" Tito commanded.

My hands reached around and grabbed a handful each of Winston Connelly buttocks, my fingernails digging in as my mouth found his other nipple. Winston stifled another gasp and I thought I felt something lower move on him and bump into my still clothed belly.

"Kiss him lower! Work your way down!" more instructions were given but my mouth didn't need any directions. I found that it had a mind of its own and were trailing down his abdomen already, on their way down in the direction to where a brief sign of life had been given. It was instinct; it was hunger.

It was appetite.

I kissed his stomach, my tongue dipping into his navel and making him shiver as I fell to my knees, my chin bumping into his belt.

"Tell her that you've wanted to see her like that since you first met her!"

Winston moved violently in the hands which were still on his ass while my lips continued to move all around his middle, my eyes closed while I relished the taste of the salted skin. "We were both just kids when I met her!"

"So what? Tell her what you want to then you idiot!" Tito sighed.

Silence for seconds as I continued kissing and licking, my tongue trying to dip past the waist of his jeans.

"Erin...I...I _like_ what you're doing to me..." Winston said, his voice shakey and kind of husky.

Tito shook his head. "Your dialogue sucks man! So time to just get down to that. They aren't called suck and fuck films for nothing after all!"

"But...but my body won't react the way you expect it too, Tito," Winston tried to say past a certain breathy quality his voice had acquired. Meanwhile my hands started to unzip his pants and pull them down, my tongue anxious to go lower to the bulge I had often admired. "I'm telling you that my body is completely faithful to Tara Mitchell."

My fingers finishing the task of pulling the jeans down, I was surprised to see that the man had nothing on underneath and that he was also already half hard despite his vehement declaration of fidelity for his girlfriend. Underneath a thick patch of dark hair, his dick, the first one I had ever seen this up close, was becoming swollen and red and I could see the veins beginning to enlargen in it shaft and stick out. I was frightened and turned on in a mix of terror and arousal.

Winston looked down at both it and me so close to it and then gulped, more attuned to that than the fact that he was now full frontal and being filmed.

"Really?" Tito asked. "What's that then? Your mother's gardening hose?"

"I...I..." Winston fumbled.

"Looks like you're doing fine, mi amigo. Not sure where your underwear went though. Wouldn't have took you for a commando guy."

"I get bad rashes and jock itch, okay?" Winston shot back.

There was a strong scent coming from the cock but I didn't think that was it. It was a little like urine but something else also, something I wasn't used to.

"Hey!" Tito said, his face lightening up. "You got a good idea! Jerry, go grab some lube..." I watched, the cock still close to my face as one of the thugs ran off and returned with a tube. "Give it to the girl," Tito demanded and it was thrown by my bended knees, after which I saw in embarrassment that it was strawberry flavored. "Girly, act like your applying some lotion to his balls or sumthin'. " 

My eyes went instantly to Winston Connelly's scrotum, neglected after the sight of his half hard penis and finally made their acquaintance for the first time, face to face. They were just as big as I had always thought, looking filled with his seed.

"No," Winston said. "Can't we talk about this..."

"Sure," Tito said and his agreeableness suddenly evaporated. "With gunshots!"

I grabbed the lube, deciding it was best to take matters into my hands before Winston's fear got him hurt. I squeezed some on to my hands which swiftly made contact with the scrotum close to me.

"No, Erin," Winston said seconds before but then made a quick intake of breath as my greased up palm started to rub the lube over his balls. My fingers and hands glided over their surface, making them shine and stimulating them all at once. They felt amazing really, and my fingertips loved gliding over them in exploration. Sometimes I cupped them, at last, getting to enjoy how heavy they felt sitting in my palm. I occassionally looked up to watch Winston's face in my discovery. He was fighting his arousal but his earlier proclamation that I couldn't get him turned on was turning out to be completely false. While his face was torn between arousal and consternation, his cock was clearly only feeling the former. It was becoming harder the more I played with the sack in my hands and I secretly gloated that I was bringing the man such obvious bliss despite his belief that I was incapable of it.

"You look so sore down here," I whispered, teasingly, getting my own revenge now against Winston Connelly. "Let me make it all better."

"What?" Winston groaned, my fingers giving his balls a tug and then his cock too, which was surprisingly soft like velvet but hard as rock. It shot up higher, growing even more, which had seemed impossible.

"I think we need more ointment though," I said playfully. I took the tube of lube again and Winston watched in a daze, losing his anger as I poured some of it on to my tongue.

He was dreamily speechless, captivated, as I brought the tongue bearing the flavoured lubricant to his balls and started to administer it to them orally.

"Unhh! I...I..." Winston stated as he felt his genitals meet my mouth.

My hands going to his buttocks to caress and clutch them lovingly, to trace his crevice, I ran my tongue over every inch of his scrotum, licking the raphe and sucking on each testicle until the strawberry flavor was gone and replaced with something more salty and bitter. Confused where the new taste was coming from, I looked up to see that Winston's cock was fully erect now and spilling out liquid.

It was red, huge and wet and Tito took the words right out of my mouth when he said, "Looks like a volcano, man! You better get to sucking on it before it blows, chiquita!"

Winston looked in a tug of war again between denial and desire and I decided to help him cross over to the latter and surrender.

"Let my mouth help soothe your big, fat cock," I whispered, meeting my reluctant co-star's eyes. I heard Winston gasp helplessly as my tongue found the base of his cock and I licked it slowly up to its bulbous tip. My tongue dipped into the slit at its end and this made my forced lover actually shout out as more precum squirted out. My already lubed hand started to run up and down the twitching shaft as I suckled the tip.

Volcanoes had always terrified me as a little girl, all that dangerous lava pouring out, and Winston's erection was no different. It was so huge that I feared placing too much of it in my mouth. Instead I licked and kissed it, sucking parts of it but not taking too much inside of my mouth. I was so hungry for the penis, was ravishing it with my mouth's adoration but was holding off from devouring it. Still I was becoming more and more bolder at the prospect, letting more and more enter as I licked the gushing precum from it. The cock insisted on sending out more and more of the fluid, intent of giving me something for my pleasing it. And I accepted each drop, licking it up with relish and finding I had a taste and appetite for this as well.

Winston was making pleased noises above me. His claims about not performing and staying true to Tara now forgotten in his pleasure and what I was doing to the pulsating and very happy part of his body in my hand and being toyed with my lips and tongue.

"Put it _in_ your mouth now! As much as you fuckin' can" Tito ordered. 

Raising my head, I found Winston staring at me pleasing his cock, almost begging me to do what his enemy had declared and I found my lips sliding over the glans with more ease than I had expected. My neighbour was very much a mouthful but my mouth was more than willing to take him in and taste him.

"That's it!" Tito cried out impressed. "Big girls know how to eat! You look like you're scarfing down a whole submarine, baby, and enjoying it!"

It was hard to argue. I was letting my lips slide up and down the now really spasming organ, taking more and more in with delight, my lips clenching on the hard piece of flesh. I loved eating Winston Connelly. And he apparently enjoyed being eaten. He was thrusting into my mouth as I sucked him off, his hips rocking back and forth. He was moaning and excaiming, sounds which caused me to go up in flames between my legs; his erection was becoming louder in its praise too. Suddenly it was going off inside of my mouth, shooting hot cum down my throat, another wonderful offering I accepted, swallowing what I could.

"Take it out and spray her face! Mark her as your girl! Your large, lovely lady!" Tito demanded and Winston suddenly seemed more than willing to go along with the director again. He slipped out of my mouth, pushing his ass back into the hand which had been feeling it up, I fell backwards onto my back and watched as Winston grabbed his shooting serpent, making it spit onto my face, coating it with his seed just as furiously as I'd coated his balls in lube with my hands and tongue. I closed my eyes and yet opened my mouth to catch any of it that I could, like when I was a little girl trying to catch raindrops on my tongue. There seemed to be so much of it, a regular storm, but it did eventually end with both Winston and I gazing at one another with different areas of our bodies dripping wet.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, Erin," Winston Connelly said but from the open mouthed look of ecstasy on his face to his spent but extremely grateful cock, I didn't believe him entirely.

"It's okay," I mumbled, feeling like I had to pee very badly as I saw his red member so beautiful and satisfied. I was so turned on, I just regretted that my jealous hole had never gotten a taste of what Winston Connelly had to offer it.

"Are...are we done now?" Winston asked, breathing heavily, his cock still in his grip. "I better get back to Tara."

I was sad and hurt again until Tito, my pimpy godfather, once more unknowingly helped me out. "No luck you fuck...we ain't done by a long shot even if it was a money one...infact it ain't over until the fat lady sings...sings because you're giving it to her real good, amigo..."

Winston Connelly looked at me lying there covered in his cum and though there was a worried expression on his previously blissful face, I thought I saw his penis give an excited little twitch as my cunt reciprocated, knowing its curiosity was going to be satisfied after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> Happy Spring!
> 
> You know, I've been hoping I'd get this done today so I could tell you not to worry. I'm not sure if you are reading these or if you are the jealous/possessive type...but on the offshot you are, I wanted you to know, incase you saw the Quicksilver and Kai Anderson works I posted this week, I *don't* have a crush on Evan Peters. You're my guy and I am a one man woman. I'm very faithful and I would never intentionally make you jealous. My mom used to make my dad jealous with Tom Selleck and he made her jealous with Farrah Fawcett but I couldn't do that to you. 
> 
> That said, I wouldn't mind if you were possessive of me and did get jealous sometimes...that would mean you cared and I'd find that romantic. I am strongly old-fashioned in ways. But you know that about me already.
> 
> But, nah, I just find Peters a talented actor. He plays a lot of different roles, like you do. And that image with the clowns was so freaky it called out to be drawn. I might do some other ones featuring Tate and Violet but am not sure.
> 
> But please know *you're* my man. And I'm your woman if you want me.
> 
> Do you want me? Sorry to *spring* that question on you. Like always, you don't need to answer it. I'm still yours, Keanu.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


	3. Cut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston and I continue to make the porn film while Winston discovers a few things about himself and me in the process.

Winston extended his hand to me and my own grasped it. I was pulled up to my feet and fell against his naked chest. We gazed at one another as he started to use the shoulder of my tshirt to begin wiping his cum from off my face. I was shy again, could barely meet his eyes, choosing to look away instead. Suddenly, he tenderly took hold of my chin and gently moved it to tilt my face upwards to his. Finally I met his gaze and our eyes locked in some unknown emotion I could not pinpoint.

"You get rid of the jeans, Mr. Stud," Tito ordered. "Then you strip her."

I shook my head in rejection of the command, finally realizing that everything I was insecure about was going to be on display and forever captured on film.

"Can't she..." Winston said, seeing my fear and suddenly very protective of me.

"No," came the irritated reply. "She don't need to worry. This is a _fat_ girl film. It's for an audience that _likes_ that sort of thing."

I was still frightened as Winston dropped the jeans he was wearing completely to the floor. He discarded his shoes and then them while I continued to fold my arms and tremble in fear. Moving closer to me, altogether exposed now, Winston exuded a strength and a compassion that helped to soothe me. He gently grabbed my elbows. "It will be okay, Erin," he reassured.

"But...but I'm not _perfect_ like you," I whispered, looking up at him beseechingly.

Smoothly, softly, Winston Connelly's hands moved to my sleeves. He gripped them tightly and started to motion me to lift my arms. Staring into brown eyes that implored me to give to him my trust, I complied. He slipped the tshirt off over my head until I was standing there before him in my pink bra and black pants. I felt embarrassed by my stomach and fat. Someone snickered in the audience and I looked to Winston pleadingly.

"Take off the joven's bra now!" Tito instructed.

Winston pulled me to him again, his hands reaching around to unhook the bra at the back. I was crying a little as he took it off. He removed it while keeping me in his arms, shielding me not only from the camera's view but from Tito's goons surrounding us too. Lips, soft and warm touched the curve of my neck and I felt my nipples tingle from the man's kiss, and become harder against his skin. In return, I kissed his shoulder, loving the feeling of the skin on my lips again.

"Let go of her," our director snapped. "Let the camera get a good look at her body."

"No," I said, shaking my head.

I heard guns cocking around us and Winston backed away instantly, revealing my naked torso to the camera's lens. I stood there with my large imperfect breasts on display. I wasn't perky like the girls in Playboy I'd always seen on the top row of magazines shelves in convenience stores. Nor was I thin. There was more laughter but Tito quickly shushed them. "That's what a _real_ big woman looks like, amigos. Like six of my twelve sisters! Weight has gravity and that's what our customers are buying it for!"

Nervously, I looked to Winston: the only man's opinion I cared for but was too frightened to see. I found him staring at my chest. His eyes were wide again and he swallowed hard. His stare was turning me on because it wasn't repulsed but impressed, like his eyes were also fingers stroking my nipples and making them stiffen again but unable to fully emerge.

"Pull her to you again!" the pimp called out. "Get those titties to come out...tug 'em, suck 'em, bite 'em do anything just get 'em erect, you fucker!"

I thought the man might hestitate, but instead he pulled me towards him quickly, roughly. Winston's mouth found my breasts, kissing them, sucking the ample and soft flesh before finding my left nipple. I moaned and squirmed in his arms, the feeling of my inverted nub being inside of his mouth, his tongue licking the nip, rushed straight to my groin. I was creaming badly already as I did feel my nipple erecting and Winston's hands grabbing my ass from behind.

"Unhhhh," I moaned as my other breast was introduced to Winston Connelly's naughty lips and tongue.

My chest was being covered with my co-star's kisses and his saliva as he licked their surface and I wiggled in pleasure in his embrace. When my head fell back in another wave of ecstasy, Winston kissed my throat before burying his head back into my bust.

"Okay...take off her pants."

Urgent, desperate hands went to my waist, grasped my pants and pulled them down. They did the same with my underwear, his hands then finding the bare flesh he had exposed as I mirrored the act with his buttocks. Winston grasped each fat cheek and pushed me upwards, his face becoming further lost in the breasts he was kissing passionately. He had become hard again sometime during his stripping of me.

"Winston," I murmurred and won the man's attention finally away from them. He stared up at me, his chin in my cleavage, his mouth opened and his eyes hungry. I wiped away some hair from his sweat covered forehead and kissed it.

"You two are getting good at this!" our director commended. "Move on to her belly though."

Yet again, I expected hesitation from my unwilling lover but he fell to his knees and started to show some major loving to my tummy, treating it like it was just another large breast. My hands had moved to his strong, wide back and my fingernails dug in to the skin as Winston likewise bit me without breaking the skin.

"Mucho mucho bien! Now you get on the bed. Straddle his face, chiquita."

I was embarrassed at the prospect but Winston apparently was not. He rose from his knees and simultaneously lifted and pushed me onto the bed. In shock, I tried to get away once we hit the mattress but Winston pulled me back as he flopped onto his back. His dick was almost pointing at me while I felt his hands grasping my hips and positioning my labia over his mouth. All the blood in my entire body seemed to rush straight to my clit and vagina as his tongue entered me and I called out loudly. At first I was afraid of suffocating the man but his continued tasting of me quickly dissuaded me from the notion and I began wriggling on his face, aware of how wet it was becoming from his spit and my cream.

"Fuck it to the fat cats by eating fat pussy, hombre!" Tito hollered. "She taste good man?"

As if in reply, Winston's fingers found my throbbing clit in order to make me pour more juice into his obviously thirsty mouth. I cried out, bouncing on him in rapture, my breasts jiggling. I saw his cock still aimed at me, red and swollen and I leaned over to place it in my own mouth, my tongue giving a lick to the head of the organ first.

"69 might fine, alright!" Tito said. "You eat that cock, joven ting!"

I was sucking on the pulsating thing, enjoying it like the most exotic fruit I had ever tasted. My hands clutched his balls like they were other fruit too, squeezing them to offer pleasure. Winston was eating me more fiercely, my teasing of him giving more fuel for his appetite.

"Great! Now get her on her back.

Winston ran his tongue along my slit, slowly forcefully, before he removed my bottom from his face. I was pushed on to my back, my thighs parted and my enflamed and spreading labia on full display. Winston was between them in an instant and I knew he was preparing to push his rock hard penis inside of me when our director stopped him.

"No, not yet, you idiot!" he said, motioning the camera man to move his tripod and camera to the bottom of the bed. "Eat her till she cums! You're still hungry, man...you like your food full of fat!"

Winston was looking at my cunt again, panting while his chin glistened with the same fluid that was coating it too. When he heard the camera setting down behind him, my crush demanded. "What are you doing?"

Tito looked at him like he was crazy, a fool or both. "I need some close ups of her beaver! Look at it man! It's dying to be captured all red and with the twat peeking out."

I watched as Winston turned to look at it again. I panted and squirmed turned on, more cream bubbling out.

"Beautiful!" Tito declared.

Jealously, possesively, Winston rammed his face into my muffin, blocking my vagina from being filmed anymore. It went suprisingly far in, both sides of my labia on either side of his face. He was adament in his adoration of my pussy, his lips finally finding my clit to clench around and suck on. I arched my back, only to feel Winston's hands reaching up to tug on my nipples.

I moaned loudly as they were then squeezed as Winston sucked.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna pee," I cried. "I..."

"That ain't pee, chiquita!" Tito roared. "Your body's about to explode."

Another tug on my tits that went straight to the swelled-to-the max clit being swirled by Winston Connelly's tongue and I found the pimp's words were correct. The pressure burst and my body spasmed, a loud cry that sounded desperate coming from my mouth as I released. My cunt was clenching and my lover pushed his tongue into it to revel in my body's reaction to his handiwork.

"Ohhh..ohhh...ohhh," I gasped, unsure of when the violent trembling would stop, if ever.

It still going on, Winston removed his face for fresh air but stuck his finger into the pie for the last few clenches. However, as the digit went in, it didn't slide in as easy as he suspected it would. My orgasm was over as the man gazed down into my breathless and blissful face in question. Connelly quickly looked between my legs, wiping away what I assumed was my body's natural lube and saw what he was looking for.

Our eyes met again as he saw me for what I was.

" _Now_ you fuck her," Tito stated.

Winston rose up from between my legs and spun around quickly to face the camera and him enemy. "I can't do this."

"Yeah," Tito said. "I knew you were just faking it...being blown by a fat girl and blowin' her in turn is one thing but sticking your dick in her..."

"No," Winston argued. He looked torn, not willing to confess the real reason for his stopping suddenly. He'd always possessed a high IQ and no doubt he was wondering how much Tito would sell a fat virgin for if buying and selling people was already his business. "It's..."

"No, you're ashamed at having your shame perserved on cinema, hidden in secret rooms in video stores and rented out in paper bags!" Tito exclaimed. "But if you don't do her, man, I kill you both."

The guns went up again as Winston faced a moral dilemma, one I found myself saving him from making again. I crawled to the end of the bed without my friend being aware of it and sat at its edge. The former nerd now turned Mr. Popularity, looked shocked as my legs wrapped around his.

"Erin?" he said, looking over his shoulder in time to see my face buried into his buttocks. He made a small noise of surprise as my tongue disappeared into his crack and began to lick its length.

"Really, you dirty girl? You be a brown noser" Tito asked with laughter. "You getting this on film?"

"Ci!" the cameraman cried.

"Erin, I don't think," Winston started to say as my right hand clutched his still at least half erect penis and began to run up and down the shaft.

I would have asked exactly what he _was_ thinking as my tongue began to lick his asshole but I think all thought had actually left his mind after about ten seconds of my pumping and tasting him.

"Oh fuck," Winston Connelly moaned, becoming completely hard in my hand. He was thrusting his hips again by the time my left hand was toying with his balls.

"Oh yeah, man!" Tito said. 

My tongue was lovingly tracing the hole at it and my fingers getting soaked with more precum the more I played with the dork on the dork I had loved for so long. And how long that dork felt with my hand making its journey on it! Winston was still pounding into my hand, succumbing to the persuasion of my mouth and touch. The balls let me know that I had brought him to another unleashing first; he cried out my name loudly as he came.

Another money shot for the camera and a very interesting abd literal shot at that.

I took my face out from the cushion of Winston's ass to see that the camera was covered in his coming. It was dripping off of the glass in long strings.

"You hit the fuckin' lens!" Tito complained. "You're jizz is all over it! This is an expensive piece of equipment!"

"Sor...sorry," Winston said, sounding like he wasn't at all repentant, his own precious piece of equipment becoming calm in my hand after its last few convulsions.

"Quick! Exchange the camera! I got an idea!" Tito ordered and Winston used this moment to turn around to face me. 

He was still looking at me with that strange look and I finally realized what it was, the flavor of his asshole still on my tongue. He was looking at me like it was the first time he had ever truly _seen_ me, like it was an event that was happening in degrees this very night. His blindness to me was being ripped away in layers until he was seeing me clearly for the first time. I felt both exalted and shy in that knowledge, naked in so many ways now.

Tito replaced the camera behind Winston's back, whom was still staring at me in confused wonder. "Okay, back to work!" the filmmaker announced.

"But..." Winston said, studying me, now realizing that if we reached the stage Tito was after he'd not only be having sex with me on camera but stealing my virginity too.

"Back to butts? Well, get to munching down on hers, you dweeb...her nice fat ass will look great on film."

"I..." Winston was saying again, starting to argue but to prevent him and move past to our inevitable coercion I got onto my hands and knees on the bed, showcasing my butt to my lover and spreading my legs to offer him easier access.

"Great ass! Get down to it," came the demand.

Despite knowing he would, I was still shocked to feel Winston Connelly's lips on my ass. His hands grabbed my hips and he started his feast on me by kissing each cheek before placing his face into the crack inbetween. His tongue was soft and wet as it touched my anus. It felt too good, swirling around it and trying to dip in. I moaned again, and in instant response, Winston's hand went straight to the folds on the other side to finger me enthusiastically.

I loved the sensation, yet another aspect of sex I was being introduced to and finding that I had an affinity for. Infact everything I had done to Winston and g6e had done to me had aroused and pleased me. My vagina was back to clenching down and dripping again, something Tito apparently saw.

"Eat her burger man...its ready and got the mayo."

Winston complied, his tongue going lower to lick up the cream dribbling out with incredibly wet and sexy sounds. My vagina kept twitching and my clitoris was swelling.

"Please, please," I begged.

"You wanna cum?" I heard Winston ask, stopping tasting me to bite into my right buttocks. "You want me to make you cum?"

"I want your cock in me!" I cried out, my love tunnel tired of being so empty.

There was silence as my words seeped into Winston's usually intelligent mind. "Erin..." he said.

"Winston," I said. "I want you inside of me...I...I feel so hot...I feel something missing there and I'm tired of my cunt squeezing down on nothing...give me your cock...please...please...I want your penis...all you got."

There was silence before he said, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You are right now!" I called out still aroused and crazed with lust for the boy next door. "I can feel where it's meant to go, _supposed_ to go, filling me, sliding in and out, up and down...please...please do it to me...do to me what you do to Tara...I want it Winston! I want you to make love to me!"

There was silence again as I was crying in need and I could easily forget everyone else was there; in my mind it was just Winston and me on a bed, doing things to each other I had only imagined but never believed possible. However, now I was afraid in his silence he was pulling back and tasting each other was about all I'd ever know of the man.

That was when I felt him getting onto the bed behind me, kneeling there. The tip of his penis touched my entrance and I gasped feeling it hard again and poised to take me.

"Is that good?" he asked, rubbing it against my vagina.

"Yes...yes! Yes!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes.

"You like that?" he asked entering a little deeper and moving the cock to stimulate my virginal hole.

"Yes," I said. "It feels good!" I moved my body, grinding, wanting more but aware that my lover was still hesitant to give it to me.

From the way that Winston was breathing and the moan that escaped him, though, I was intriniscally aware that I was turning him on as much as I was. Feeling all that manhood waiting to come inside was driving me crazy in wanting it, some part deep within me wanting to get to know it better and calling out.

I continued to grind, listening to the man's odd breathing and feeling like a lamb in desperate need of being led, when in one bold second Winston lost all reservation and willpower and thrusted inside of me in a blind lust. I cried out, a bleating from feeling my body tearing to accept him but even past the pain the sexual pleasure was amazing. My vagina felt the cock being introduced in a powerful inner rubbing that made my cunt feel delicious pressure.

I was afraid that my cry might have stopped the young man but was wonderfully surprised when it only made him back up to push himself in even further in.

"WINSTON!" I cried out.

Relentlessly, he began pounding, concentrated on his cock and the pleasure he was receiving from my body. I was suddenly shy again, aware that I was finally being fucked by the man of my dreams and every inch of his glorious member.

"Pull her towards you!" Tito cried and I instantly felt Winston scooping me up so that I was only on my knees now, my back against his.

"Squeeze her tits!"

Hungrily, Winston fulfilled this request by taking my breasts in each of his hands and squeezing them delightfully, his fingers, twirling round the quickly emerging nipples. I felt his fingers work traveling back to my genitals which caught on fire as every sensation was heightened there.

"Ohhhh!" I cried, feeling his fingers now pulling on my tits like he was milking me. This with his renewed thrusting was incredible and I grinded away also in pure bliss.

Tito apparently desired another position, however after a few minutes of this for he shouted out, "Now change to missionary!"

The hands left my breasts and the cock woefully slipped out from between my legs. Instantly, though, I felt Winston's arm around my thick middle and he rolled us onto the bed. I felt like so much fluid was falling out of me as he positioned me onto my back, my large breasts being adored as he slipped inside of me again, effortlessly this time for he had already made the way.

"Oh...oh...unh," I sounded, still too shy for too much noise as he picked up his rhythm but was able to now use his mouth on my chest and not just his hands at the same time.

Every push of Winston's hips was bringing him deeper inside and closer to my womb, and yet I tried not to voice my pleasure, though it and his lips all over my tits was driving me mad with passion.

"Girl too shy, hombre," our director intruded. "She ain't gonna _sing_ for us...I want you to make her sing, give it to her good, old friend."

I believed once again that Winston would rile up against the direction but instead he moved faster, pounding into me powerfully. In shock at the erotic assault on my cunt, I opened my eyes to find him staring down into my face in hungered and selfish desire. It was obvious then that he wasn't following any of his old advesary's directions but his own only. Winston Connelly _wanted_ to hear me scream. I was in shock at the man's sudden passion and want so that at first I remained silent. This only increased his effort until I felt his penis going far up into my womb. Yet it was seeing his desire which finally broke down the wall inside of my throat, I started to scream out loudly, filling the warehouse with sounds describing the pleasure he had wrought inside of me without any words other than his name and three little overused ones.

"WINSTON, I love you!" I screamed as he bit my nipple and then the soft flesh around it before he looked up into my eyes.

Our eyes were locked as I came. My vagina finally received its wish to clench down on Winston's swollen and equally stimulated flesh. It succeeded in its motions purpose and called out my lover's seed into my womb. I felt his cock's ejaculation, felt its violent spasming. But while this was all thrilling and wonderfully blissful it was what passed between us during our mutual coming that took my breath away in its intimacy and power. When our faces moved closer and our lips became locked, just as our eyes had been and our bodies still were, I thought if I could lose all the breath in my lungs, the beats left in my heart and the life stored within my body kissing Winston Connelly, I could be happy doing it.

The kiss finished sometime after our lower halves had stopped their various twitching and clenchings and we stared at one another with only the sound of our deep breathing existing with us.

Until a goon spoke, breaking the silence that is.

"He came _inside_ her, Tito."

"That's fine we got enough money shots. CUT! You guys can go home now."

Winston suddenly shook his gead, halting our stare as Tito walked past the bed.

"But there are a lot more positions," Connelly suddenly argued unexpectedly, looking up to meet the pimp's eyes. "There's the whole Kama Sutra, after all, Tito!"

"Nah!" the diminutive man stated. "This ain't much fun anymore. I always prefer participating to watching. I got what I need. You can both go back to your milquetoast lives, losers!"

And with that the pimp walked away, his gang following him.

I was watching the man whom was still inside of me intently as he turned to meet my eyes and swallowed harshly. He suddenly looked embarrassed, a fact which made me feel disappointed and used somehow. Winston slipped out of me, an act which hurt in more ways than one. Still when he looked me over his passion seemed unsatisfied. His cock was so terribly raw and red and yet he was looking at my equally raw body like he couldn't wait to stick it somewhere inside of me again.

"You'd better get dressed," he stated, suddenly pulling his gaze away. "And let me take you home. Your mother and sister will be worried."

Despite his words, he was the first one to crawl out of the bed in the now deserted warehouse. Meanwhile I sat up ab6d watched as he picked up his jeans and stepped into them, pulling them up over the ass I had tasted and declared delicious. He paused as he was zipping them up, his head hanging low. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin, Erin?"

I didn't know what to reply so I only said, "I never thought it mattered to you."

His naked shoulders dropped a little when I said that and he didn't move for a few seconds. Winston then found his tshirt and put it on in far less showy a manner than when it had been discarded before. I saw him picking up my own articles of clothing then, which he brought to the bed. I just lay there with his seed seeping out between my thighs and onto the bedsheets as he placed them at its end without looking at me. "You get dressed," he instructed. "I'll be waiting at the door."

He still wouldn't look at me, as if he could erase what we had just done with allowing me some modesty. Slowly he walked away, leaving me alone. Sighing, trying not to fall apart, I took the clothing and started to follow his directions.

* * *

The drive back to my home was quiet. We didn't know what to say to each other and I noticed that it was far past midnight and I must no longer be Cinderella; my pimpy godfather was gone and my night of love and lust was seemingly over. As I went to get out of the car with my Victoria Holt book, Winston asked, "Are you okay?"

I turned to meet his eyes, seeing his earnest concern, and gave him the answer I thought he wanted more than the truth, "Yeah...And you?"

He looked confused but replied, "Sure...we're alive right?"

I blinked and nodded before I shut the door.

Stepping away, I refused to look back and heard him driving away shortly after.

* * *

I saw him outside of the house a few times after that particular night seventeen days after his unattended prom. He'd be walking outside of the house during the day or at night, looking unsure. He'd stop and stare up at my window, looking like he wanted to come in. Anxiously a hand would be run through his hair and I'd be praying that he'd come to me but he always ended up walking back to his house instead.

When I heard from my mom that ge'd gone off to college, I was afraid that I'd seen the last of Winston Connelly except for vacations and holidays.

That was my belief, anyway, until one night near the end of September when I was alone in my house and heard a knock at the front door. Thinking that maybe my mom and sister had come back early from their trip out of town, I was confused to find the collegiate standing there instead.

"Winston?" I asked in shock.

"Erin," he said, "You have got to see this."

I watched as he quickly held up a thick boxed video, an obvious porn. It's title read, "Fat Girl Fantasy" and looking at the cover bearing the rating XXXtra large, I gasped as I easily made out the image of a girl I'd been seeing in the mirror for the last few years having her big boobs kissed by one Winston Connelly. "Get in here!" I said, pulling the man in along with the dirty movie we'd been forced to make several nights before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I wanted to give you a nice funny note today but right now I feel so protective of you, I can't do it. I'll get to it but not right now...
> 
> I take back any nice thing I said about one of your earlier girlfriends! I said once that I probably only liked her because I didn't know much about her. Guess what? I just saw more of her and I was right! I revoke my former opinion. Any supposed "friend" whom sides with an individual whom openly has ridiculed you cannot be your friend. For crying out loud, I never even publicly called out Jordan for what he did to me! He nearly destroyed me, and I had actual proof of what he had done, but having loved him once I could NEVER do that to him. I was incapable of it. I chose to be Charlie, instead, giving back the everlasting gobstopper.
> 
> I feel like you are getting shit on by mostly everybody in your life and I can't stand it!
> 
> You know what it reminds me of? Some cruel custody battle! It's like you're some poor child and you have all of these people pulling on you and you're in the middle getting hurt and I wish to God that I could still play your mother and protect you. 
> 
> You want to run off somewhere together? I wish we could. Then you could catch a break.
> 
> I mentioned Evan Peters yesterday, right? He has the strangest eyes I have ever seen on a person. He's a good man but they are dark and intense and completely disquieting. They are like that line from "Shine On You Crazy Diamond": black holes in the sky.
> 
> But you...your eyes are so kind. They look sad sometimes and frightened others and I just keep praying for you that you'll be okay.
> 
> Maybe I should say a funny thing to make you laugh after all, because God knows you have enough shit in your life...
> 
> Seeing you in OKC, all I could think of was that skit on the Muppets with Fozzie singing "Oklahoma" with the Samurai. So I went to watch it...well, I had thought they were crazy when they wanted to put a disclaimer on The Muppet Show.
> 
> Until I saw that skit. :/
> 
> As one youtuber stated: "They were doing just fine until 0:43."
> 
> I'm the type of girl whom can eat her words...I take it back...that probably did deserve a disclaimer. At the same time, those muppets were pretty cute. Still...
> 
> Can I hug you, Keanu? *hug* I am your friend. Please know that okay? And I am here for you. And I am your girl or your mother or anybody you need me to be. But above all else, I am somebody whom cares for you deeply.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D<3


	4. Take Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston and I watch the porn film we were forced to partake in...and relive it in the process!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one finished. I think it turned out cute, so I'm happy! :D <3

Winston strode into the living room, the tape in his hand, and looked around for the TV set and VCR. As he ran and put it into the player, he suddenly looked at me in sudden realization. "Is anybody else here?"

I shook my head. "Mom and my sister left for the week. They won't be back until Wednesday."

He was obviously relieved as the VCR swallowed the tape and began to play it. I walked over to the couch and sat down on it as Winston came to join me. The screen was all black for a few seconds, giving the man time to explain a little.

"I was on campus when people all started to whisper and laugh behind my back," he stated. "I didn't know exactly _why_ at first until they started saying things to my face..."

"What things?" I asked as some kind of sexy music began to emanate from the TV.

"Things like Hot _Shot_ or _Big_ Man on Campus," he said and then suddenly turned red. "Or Fatty Fucker..."

That was probably the one that had _really_ done it.

I looked at the screen in embarrassment to see the credits playing.

" _ **Introducing Titania Fanny..."**_

"Who's that?" I asked, confused.

"It's you," Winston informed.

"Titania Fanny?" I repeated. "I'm _Titania Fanny_?"

He nodded.

I looked to the screen in time to see the next credit before it disappeared.

"Let me take it, you're _Wad Blowher_?"

"Yeah," Connelly confirmed. "At least, he didn't use our real names...but they never really do for this type of thing."

I didn't ask for an explanation on how he knew this but focused on the movie as it began. I was scared to death because I knew I was going to have to see myself soon, a fact which was horrifying. First though, an image of a house was shown. It was not one I had ever seen before but just your average little house in the 'burbs. A familiar voice suddenly was heard over the image, one with a thick accent.

_"For too long Wad had lived beside his pleasingly plump neighbour Titania, daydreaming of her large stomach, huge titties and mighty fine and delicious ass...today was the day he could no longer hold back."_

There was an obviously inserted shot of a door being knocked on by a hand that was not Winston Connelly's. The man sitting beside me hand's had become well known to me by the end of the evening on which the film we were watching had been shot. I'd often remembered them and fantasized about the appendages all over my body during the nights after its filming. When I would inevitably touch myself, I would imagine they were my next door neighbour's instead bringing me to an orgasm. But I did have to admit that whomever Tito's editor was, he had done a good job of cutting the later shot with that of the footage shot the night of our abduction.

Only problem was that I came on the screen next.

Seeing myself was something that I loathed. I wasn't as pretty as I wanted to be and I was certainly nowhere as thin as I had always longed for. They said the camera added ten pounds but that still left a lot of excess in regards to what was besides those. I saw my large frame on the screen and tried to cover my eyes in horror, mentally marking everything that was wrong with the lead "actress".

"No!" Winston said, leaning towards me to rip my hands away from my eyes. "You got to see my big entrance."

"You want me to?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah," he returned. He hesitated a little before quickly adding, "You need to watch this for the sake of evidence...we'll have to watch it sometime if we go to the cops. Wouldn't you rather see it now with just me instead of a room full of cops and lawyers?"

I conceded but wasn't excited at the prospect of even going to the cops. Before I could say this though I saw Winston enter the shot and come walking towards the me on the screen. The camera clearly loved him. He was born to be captured on film and I was hyonotized at seeing him strutting. I was becoming turned on by looking at him, knowing fully well now what was waiting inside of his tight jeans and that soon he would be giving it all to me. I suddenly felt kind of dirty sitting next to my friend now, whom didn't seem the same somehow as _Wad_. I was shameful all the more because I realized that I wanted the Winston sitting next to me on the couch even more than the sex object on the screen.

But he was Tara's and there was no Tito around to give me an excuse into giving into him or to force Winston into wanting me too.

Thinking of Tito, I half expected the pornographer to swap our voices and dialogue with some other more confidant performers but instead he kept it the same, probably in another attempt at humiliating his foil from the night of prom. That had been his whole revenge scheme after all: to embarrass Winston by having him make a fatty fuck flick. Only after I had said my line about creaming my panties and I looked over at the intended target of the humiliation scheme, he didn't look very embarrassed at all.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" he asked. His tone was of one trying to seem shocked but there was this tinge of giddy excitement underneath it all.

"I...I was just speaking the truth," I confessed shyly.

This made Winston quickly turn his head to stare at me. His eyes were filled with that strange light again, like he was seeing me for the first time.

Then, however, the sexy music swelled and we both looked to the TV screen to watch as Winston Connelly removed his shirt and I began to kiss his chest.

"Erin...is that the first time you ever touched a guy like that?" Winston asked. "I know that you were..."

"Yes," I replied.

He shifted on the couch and seemed to be paying extra attention to the film as it reached the part where I pulled down his jeans to reveal his own parts.

"The editing's kind of choppy," Winston said, his privates suddenly filling the whole screen in extreme close up, my head very close to them. He shifted again and I could see that his jeans were becoming tented beside me, that he was even harder now than he been then, the porno getting him erect.

"Yeah," I mumbled, knowing now what every inch looked like of the cock that was covered and seeing it in even greater size before me on film too. The other me was looking at it in awe and hunger and I commented now on what I had thought then. "It's...it's very big your..."

Winston laughed wryly as he shifted again his bulge still an extra visitor sitting on the couch with us. "It's very average actually; you don't have a lot to compare it to."

"It was big in my hand...in my mouth..." I commented, seeing me attending to what lay beneath it. "So...so were your balls," I stated.

Winston seemed on the verge of commenting but moaned instead. His erection was pretty full now and straining his pants. The expression on his face was pained and uncomfortable, in stark contrast to the ecstasy captured there in repeated close-ups before us, alongside cuts to the man in obvious pleasure. I had not been completely able to see these from the angle down on my knees. I was incredibly horny seeing the bliss I had given to the man, my clit throbbing. Feeling it was a shame that the present Winston Connelly was far from the state of pleasure his past self was showing, I was bending over to the flesh and blood college boy's crotch about the same time the onscreen me was moving my attention on to his dick in the film.

Winston moaned as I undid the fly to his jeans but didn't protest as I freed the swollen cock caged inside and began to place my warm lips on it.

"Oh Erin..." he simply muttered as if this was what he wanted. My mouth was the cure for his pulsating member. I could hear my real life sucking noises joining with the celluloid ones just as Connelly's various sounds of satisfaction echoed his own from weeks back.

Occassionally I glanced at the screen to see me with the man's cock in my mouth and witness his enthusiastic response. Turning him on turned me on too and I felt myself becoming wet.

"You're...you're mouth is so good on me," Winston spoke in the room.

That's what I wanted to hear; that's what I knew to. My tongue and lips adored his cock, every vein and every inch of it. I had missed the taste of him, it twitching against my skin. He made a sudden exclamation as he suddenly came in my mouth. I swallowed all of his cum, a move that he seemed to appreciate. My eyes lifted to see him sitting back on the couch, looking at me taking his cock out of my mouth as he gently stroked my hair.

"You were so hungry for my dick...Tara acts like I'm sticking a sewer pipe between her _perfect_ little lips but you...you behaved like it was something delicious you wanted to eat whole...like you couldn't get enough of it."

"I couldn't," I replied as he touched my cheek and some of his seed dribbled from the corner of my mouth.

Winston got it with his thumb and fed it to me. I sucked on it for a minute before sitting back up in time to see Winston beginning to undress me.

"I was so nervous," I said. "But you protected me...you accepted me...even though I don't look like Tara."

Winston slid across the couch and took me into his arms again like he had then, before having to let me go so Tito could get his shot. Now, though, Winston's hand ventured down the waist of my pants and into my panties where he inevitably discovered my arousal.

"You're wet," he commented, his voice was thick, like the fluid pooling around my clit was coating his throat as well.

"Mmm hmm..." I replied helplessly, his finger swirling slowly around my budding nub which awakened further from seeing him manipulating my chest on the TV.

Winston's face went to my cheek and he nuzzled it before he kissed it, his fingers still playing with me.

"Oh gosh, Erin," the man said as his hand dipped into my shirt and found my breast and nipple. His fingers were rammed up my vagina in time to feel it clenching hungrily. "I loved the feel of you...your weight. Tara...there isn't much of her. With you, there was so much to hold onto...I felt like there wasn't as much chance that I would hurt your body but that your soul was so much more fragile inside of your stronger body..."

My shirt was suddenly lifted up, along with my bra, so that the man could suck on my tit like his cinematic counterpart was doing onscreen. I cried out in delighted approval and helped him by taking my shirt and bra off completely, unafraid now since he had seen everything before. Not content, however with me being topless, Winston began to remove my pants so I was suddenly naked on the couch with him kissing me all over. His dick, which was still hanging out from his jeans, was getting hard again. I saw it red and pointing as he got to his knees and lifted his shirt off over his head and lowered his jeans. Winston Connelly placed his head between my legs, getting ready to mimic the act of cunnilingus being performed infront of where we were both going crazy with desire for one another without being coerced into it.

"Your cunt tasted so good," Winston stated. "Tara sprays about half a bottle of Chabel N⁰ 5 on hers. I end up getting a mouthful of perfume mixed in with the cream. It tastes terrible but she gets so embarrassed when I want to go down on her...starts talking about smells and stuff...but I _know_ what it smells like, for crying out loud! I want to taste pussy not her fucking expensive Chanel N⁰ 5!"

In proof of his words, Winston pushed his face into me and started to lick up the cream which watching the dirty film of us, my blowing him and his teasing of my own body had wrought inside of my folds. He was making the same sounds coming elsewhere in the room and enjoying himself just as much as I was. My cunt loved the return of his mouth to it and I wriggled and squirmed as I felt more cream gushing out, giving him plenty to feast on.

I came, glad that my family wasn't home to hear it. Of course, if they had been I would have hardly of been watching a porn I starred in and having sex with my beloved Winston Connelly on the living room sofa.

My cries over, we looked in unison to see that Tito had edited out Winston's reluctance to fuck me the whole way to go straight to me feeling up his cock as I tasted his ass. "Your hands and your mouth buried back there tasting me!" Winston tugged as I tugged on his red, fat cock. "I can't believe you were willing to do that!"

Even though I'd just orgasmed, I was getting easily aroused again seeing a full frontal shot of Winston's body and my hand playing with his engorged and responsive penis. When it finally shot off and hit the camera, both Winston and I were going nuts. He moved my body so I was bent over the sofa's armrest and my ass was offered to him. I felt Winston's tongue pushing up it as I simultaneously watched the same act. Both Connelly's finished up around the same time and entered me from behind. It was another welcome return. Feeling his hot length pushed inside, I cooed and melted in his warm embrace, his hands fooling around with my large breasts.

"You feel so good," Winston whispered into my ear before he bestowed my neck with passionate kisses. "Do I feel good?"

"YES!" I cried out.

My cries of ecstasy were freer now than on the video captured. My lover had already freed me from my sexual inhibitions and I filled the living room with many noises that were more louder than the shy noises coming from the TV speaker.

"I want to see you again," the man said, slipping out of me.

Wanting the cock back inside of me as quickly as possible, I swiftly turned my body to face the man and lie on my back. Equally in a rush to be back inside of my vagina, Winston pushed inside as I purred loudly. I grasped his back, digging my nails into it as I continued to steal glances of the loss of my virginity.

"Your pussy still feels so tight, wet and warm," Winston said. "I can feel it clenching my cock...you like that? You want me to give it to you harder now that you know what a man's like?" he asked.

"Harder and faster," I moaned.

Winston buried his face into my breasts as he quickened both his pace and force. He was hitting my cervix again and setting everything ablaze throughout my body. A nipple was tingling between his lips as he sucked on it slowly and I began to move beneath him.

There might as well have been four speakers in the room then from all of the sound that was going on. There were four of us, two of each, all fucking at the same time and in love with how we felt together. I didn't care how wet we were making the couch at that moment. All I wanted was every last drop that Winston's cock could pump into me. When he finally climaxed the knowledge that I'd taken him to the edge again sent me over it too. My vagina started to pull on his spilling dick, hungrily pulling the sperm through it and into my body.

While our orgasms were complimenting one another again, Winston and I shared a deep look before my arms wrapped around his neck and we kissed again. It was just as intimate as last time. Winston's hands were on my back pulling me closer as I pushed him closer to me, my focus solely on the present and not on the past. I wanted to see our first kiss ever but this present one was too good to miss.

Besides, I told myself, that was what the rewind button was for.

_"And Wad found in his Titania's hungry mouth and in between her plump thighs the paradise he had always wanted," Tito's narration said. "And his happy ending in her own massive one..."_

"How long do you have until you have to go back to the campus?" I asked as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Forever," Winston stated. "When word got around it that I was in a porno, I was expelled," he answered.

"I'm so sorry," I said sincerely, knowing how much it mean to my friend.

"Don't be," he said, wiping away a strand of hair from my sweaty forehead.

"Then Tara will be waiting for you."

"She knows too," Winston said. "I told her."

"You did?" I asked in shock.

The young man nodded. "Yeah. Look, Erin, I was always kind of attracted to you but I thought it was just a hormonal thing...it was kind of hard not to notice...well certain of your assets growing up next door to you."

"But you said I was like your sister!"

"I know and that was partially true. I thought you were closer to my sister than anything else. I...I also didn't know if I could stand what they'd say about me if I was with you. I was already teased enough at school."

"What changed?" I asked softly.

"That video...when they started to mock me on campus for it my first thought wasn't embarrassment or shame....it was that I _had_ to get my hands on a copy of it. Ever since Tito forced us into making it, I've been thinking of you, of making love to you. I wanted to be back in that warehouse, reliving that moment for eternity. I must have walked by your house a million times wanting to come in but not having the strength to."

So it wasn't just in my head, I thought to myself, touching Winston's cheek.

"I thought that watching the porno would help. But once I found the video, watching it over and over again wasn't enough. I needed to be back with you again, inside of you again. I broke up with Tara and came here the first chance I could get. I love you, Erin....would you...would you like to be my co-star for life?"

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked in shock.

Winston smiled sheepishly. "Well, pretty darn close to it."

"Yes!" I cried. "Always! Titania Fanny works with no one else but her Wad Blowher!"

Winston smiled widely and laughed boisterously before taking me in his arms and kissing me again as more cheesy porn music and the credits played in the background.

"And Titania Fanny got her happy ending too!" I declared.

Only it wasn't the ending yet.

* * *

A few days later, Winston and I were driving down the street again, heading back from a matinee (a PG rated flick this time), when the same thing happened as the night we had made our own film debut. Four cars appeared out of nowhere and herded us to a more vacated street. 

"Not again!" Winston said until he turned and saw my naughty smile and raised brows. "Okay...maybe it's not too bad," he quickly added with a cheerful tilt of his head.

We both emerged from the car as Tito approached us. He looked far better dressed than the last time we had met. The pimp was in an actual suit, free from his hat but with his hair slicked back and wearing dark and expensive shades.

"Amigos!" he exclaimed. "I've been looking for you two all over this shitty city!"

"What is it, Tito?" Winston asked in suspicion.

"Is that the way to talk to the man who made you both _stars_?" he asked, removing the sunglasses. "That film we made went bofo! I've seen more cash from that single flick than all of my others put together! Who knew that there was such a big audience for a BBW film, eh?"

"It's a hit?" Winston and I questioned in unison.

Tito nodded. "I got me requests for sequels, babies! I'm thinking you two can do it in a cage at the zoo next! The elephant trainer falls in love with the fat girl who loves the wolf there! I got the connections! I can manage it"

Winston looked on the verge of saying no but I stopped him. "These connections?" I started to ask Tito as my lover turned to look at me incredulously. "Would they be able to get Winston re-enrolled back into college?"

Tito smiled wide enough to split his face in two. "Anything for my leading lady, chiquita!"

"But it's still just Erin and I, right?" Winston asked. "We work with _nobody_ else."

"Going steady, huh?" Tito said. "Glad to hear I brought together two lovebirds. Ci! Of course! Only you two! The girls, they love this film too, I hear. They are big into your romance!"

Winston and I looked at one another over the hood of the car. "How about it?" I asked the former geek. "You _up_ for making another film?"

Winston looked at me and smiled, "With you? Always! Get those cameras ready, Tito! Ready, set and plenty of action! Titania Fanny and Wad Blowher are back in show business!"

"All right, amigos!" Tito cried. "Follow me!"

The pimp ran off to his Corvette while Winston and I looked at each other. We reached our hands out to each other to hold and to squeeze. It was another act, like the kiss, which seemed far more _intimate_ than some of the other tricks we had performed in front of the camera. And just like that kiss, it seemed to exist just between the two of us.

We were laughing as we climbed back into the car and headed off to the zoo, where we were to become "movie stars" once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I know that "The Thanksgiving Play" is probably over by now.
> 
> I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. To think that you started out tackling school plays and then other stages and venues leading you all the way to Hollywood. And you could have just still played movie star and not looked back but today you took part in that form again to help give back to other actors and I am so proud of you.
> 
> So, I want you to focus on all of the good because that is all that truly means anything. And anything bad, I want you to remember that those are just people whom did not do what you have done. They haven't accomplished that and so it's easier for them to put others down and find fault. 
> 
> And I know the ultimate critic you have to face...
> 
> He lives inside of you and if he is anything like the one I carry inside of me he probably loves to say all the things you did wrong instead of the things you did right. And he's probably so hard on you and he tries to whisper how you weren't good enough. Our worst enemies are ourselves because we have to live with them every day and they are aware of our every weakness.
> 
> But you were good enough, dearest friend. You always are. I'm here to remind you of that when you need it. I can't hold your hand like in this story but I wish to God that I could. But maybe if you see this I can. If you read this, you see me. Seeing...well, it's almost like a touch, isn't it? If I look at a star it seems very far away. Yet...if it sees me that distance doesn't feel too great anymore. Two people seeing one another is them touching each other no matter the distance.
> 
> And I only wish you could see me so I could give to you my strength when you need it. And once again to let you know that you are someone to be proud of.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
